The Disappearance
by Piper Alexis
Summary: Gabrielle Renee and her companion Alexis Brennen decide to write a book to disprove magic. They've completed their first chapter when they receive a letter in the mail that changes everything. Warning: some oocness and HBP SPOILERS!
1. Author's Note

_I would just like to say that although I love J.K. Rowling and all of her characters, imagry, storylines and the such, they have never been mine and will never be mine. Rowling has just given me a push to explore my own imagination._

Author's Note

My name is Gabrielle Renee and have I got the story of the century. Being born to a mum and dad who adamantly claimed that they used to be a witch and wizard, I've heard stories all of my life. They used to tell me of all the wonders and mystical happenings of the wizarding world when I was a child. I remember thinking they were fanciful adventures my mum and dad had experienced. I loved those stories, but when I grew older, I began to think of them as just that, stories.

When I graduated from university with a degree in investigative journalism, I decided to specialize in the debunking of myths and legends. I remembered my "supposed" roots in the magical universe that I was so positive never existed, so that was my first story to disprove. Magic is not real, was never real, and will never be real.

When I first set out on my expedition for truth, I met another non-believer named Alexis Brennen. She was an exceptionally bright woman, and after a wonderfully intellectual discussion in an out of they way tavern, we decided to work together. Three years later following many travels around the world and endless interviews, we realized there were more "nutters" out there than we had first estimated. We heard many stories of a boy wizard named Harry Potter and his epic battle with a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. Stories of magical boarding schools where children were secretly ushered to hone their magical skills. Stories that, well, simply had magical happenings. Apparently, unbeknownst to us, there had been a whole community of witches and wizards that the muggles, who were non-magical folk, never knew about. Until one day, something happened, and magic was lost to everyone forever. Nobody really seemed to know what had happened to the magic, just that about forty years ago, it disappeared.

Right, like that was believable. Nobody who we had spoken with had any proof, no solid evidence. On the contrary, we had gathered enough evidence to write a novel proving that magic never existed. So, Alexis and I sat down in our office to write our book. We had completed the first chapter when one day we received a letter in the morning post. The return address was St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Neither one of us had ever heard of it before. As I opened the envelope I began to ponder over who could have sent this to us. I pulled out the letter which was written on some type of old parchment. It read as follows:

Dear Miss Gabrielle Renee and Miss Alexis Brennen,

We have heard of your recent search to prove that magic has never existed, and that we of the old wizarding world are "nutters" as you both so fondly call us. We have kept this hospital a secret from the muggles for forty years now. It's been very difficult considering we cannot perform magic. We've had to disguise it as an old rundown mansion that belongs to some old miser who resides in it. The hard part is figuring out how to make said "miser" live forever so nobody will ever come looking into buying the mansion. We've had to stay open because even though the magic stopped, the injuries that were inflicted before hand did not. We know the two of you are probably sitting there as you read this trying to figure out a way to discredit us, but we would like the chance to prove ourselves. As the magic is gone forever, we have no reason to hide the fact that it did, indeed, exist. We have two patients that reside here for reasons we may not disclose, but they would like to meet with you both. They say they have something to tell you before you write your book. Their names are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. If you would be so kind as to respond and let us know if you wish to meet with them, we will send transportation for you.

Thank you,

Dr. Neville Longbottom

We decided we would let them have one more chance to prove themselves. I interviewed Mr. Malfoy and Alexis, in turn, interviewed Ms. Granger. This is the first hand story, in their own words, of how Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy made the magic stop.

_A/N: Well, this story is my first fan-fic. I've always wanted to write and I love Harry Potter so I decided to throw the two of them together. I didn't come up with this idea all on my own though, a very wonderful and creative friend of mine helped me with the concept. Half the credit is owed to my friend Ms. Keny G! I've worked hard and brainstormed much to bring this to you. I hope you have as much fun with it as I am! Let me know what you think, honestly! Thanks for your time spent reading! I APPRECIATE YOU!_


	2. Prologue: Introduction

_I would just like to say that although I love J.K. Rowling and all of her characters, imagery, storylines and the such, they have never been mine and will never be mine. Rowling has just given me a push to explore my own imagination._

_A/N: Just a little background on the characters and what's to come. Just so eveyone knows, I will not be making them get together...that would be no fun. They're better off fighting. Enjoy and thanks for reading!_

Prologue: Hermione and Draco's Introduction

Draco Malfoy

My name is Draco Malfoy and this is my story. Hermione Granger was the bane of my existence since my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sure Harry Potter was my enemy, but that was just the natural progression of things. He was the "boy who lived" and I was "the boy who didn't bloody care". He was the epitome of good, and I was the epitome of bad. Hermione Granger though, she just got under my skin. She was like a group of pesky little Bundimun congregating under the floor boards, if you weren't careful she would make the floor fall out from under you. She was always so perfect, proper, and right about everything. All the professors loved her, well most of them anyway. She had always been better than me at everything. Bloody hell she was better than everyone, even some of the professors, though they would never have admitted it. So, why do you ask, am I telling you this? Well, I feel the need to tell someone the whole story, the true story of how Hermione Granger made magic disappear from the world.

It all started out so innocently, I just wanted to humiliate her in front of the whole school. That's not so much to ask for is it? I was tired of trying to bring down the bloody Potter prat. Every time I tried, someone or something would stand in the way. Then I, the Great Draco Malfoy, would look like an idiot. So I moved on to Hermione Granger. I didn't even bother with Ron Weasley, he was a humiliation in himself. He wouldn't be worth my time. I decided on Granger. I always felt she was a filthy mudblood who didn't deserve to be attending my notable school. Therefore, I began to plot ways to prove it. That's when the war started. Not the war in the wizarding community involving Lord Voldemort, but the war between Granger and I.

Hermione Granger

I am Hermione Granger and I had every right to go to Hogwarts. I was the most brilliant girl of my year. I was the most brilliant girl in the school. Everyone knew it, but some people liked to pretend otherwise. Some people like Draco Malfoy. I knew he was always jealous of me, of the attention I got, on how perfectly I cast my spells, of everything about me really. He despised how Harry, Ron, and I always thwarted his attempts to disgrace us. Well, sometimes he did make poor Ron look rather silly. This only happened because Ron had a good heart and his intentions were always in the right place, but his mind was rarely in the right magical place.

It all started when Draco got upset one day when I corrected him on a spell he was trying to cast on Ron. I guess he took it badly, it must have embarrassed him, though I don't know why. I was just trying to show him how to do it right. I believe he thought I was showing off, but really I just can't stand it when people try to cast spells the wrong way. I will tell you the real true story of how Draco Malfoy destroyed magic as we know it.


	3. The Beginning of the End

_I would just like to say that although I love J.K. Rowling and all of her characters, imagery, storylines and the such, they have never been mine and will never be mine. Rowling has just given me a push to explore my own imagination._

_A/N: I have one question. It isn't too confusing with me going back and forth between memories and the interview is it? Draco's such a weenie, but that's why I love to write him. There will be a bit of oocness at some points, but they're older (way older) and crankier, so I think that pretty much explains it. Chapter 4 is in the works. It may take a little while because I've got so many things going on. I have another story as well and seeing how I'm getting no reviews for this one and plenty for the other one, I'll probably be working on the other one more. Enjoy and thanks for reading!_

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

_A car arrived shortly after nine o'clock in the morning a few days after we had received the letter, to sweep us away to St. Mungo's. Neither Alexis nor myself said much other than the trivial greetings to the driver as we had too many questions running through our minds. When we arrived, we were taken to a room on the third floor of the hospital. There were words on a plaque next to the door, but they were too old and worn to read. I assumed it was the ward that they were being housed in, but my mind was torn away from that thought as I laid my eyes on the occupants within._

_Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were both sitting up, backs propped against a mountain of pillows, in identical beds. Alexis turned to me and whispered, "How old do you think they are? They look as old as the sea, but as young as maybe twenty, at the same time. How is that possible?"_

"_I don't know…" I whispered back as Ms. Granger spoke._

"_Hello, you must beGabrielle and Alexis. We're pleased to meet you. Aren't we Draco?"_

"_What?" he looked as though he had just been brought back to reality from some daydream. "Oh, yes, pleased. Now, Granger, I told you to leave me alone when I was in my special place. It's the only way I can get away from you for any amount of time," he growled, glaring at Ms. Granger._

_I looked to Alexis and said, "This is going to be loads of fun."_

"_Loads," she replied with a perplexed look on her face._

"_If you both wouldn't mind, Alexis and I would really like to get down to the interviews. We're very curious as to why you so desperately needed to meet with us."_

"_This will not be an interview per say," Ms. Granger told me, "We will tell you our stories and you will record it all. Then you can take what we give you and do what you like with it. We will not answer any questions."_

"_Okay," Alexis replied, "Then why don't you tell me your story, and Mr. Malfoy can tellGabrielle his. Fair?"_

"_Quite." They both answered her at the same time._

"_Mr. Malfoy, why don't you go first," I said with a warm smile on my face and a yearning for him to prove me wrong in my heart. Why I wanted them to make me believe, I wasn't sure._

It was late one misty Saturday morning in autumn shortly after the first term of our sixth year at Hogwarts had started. Crabbe, Goyle, and I were sitting in the Slytherin common room deep in discussion. Well, maybe I should say more along the lines of, they were listening to me put my greatness into words.

"_You were bragging, Draco," Ms. Granger had interrupted at this point. She glared at him through slit eyes. "If you're going to tell the story, tell it right."_

"_Keep quiet, Granger. This is my story and I'll tell it how I like." _

"_Please," I said, "Ms. Granger, you'll get your chance to tell your story. Do the two of you always argue like this?"_

"_No!" Draco._

"_Yes!" Hermione._

_I could tell at this point it was going to be a very long interview as they were both glaring daggers at each other. A chuckle escapedAlexis' lips as I told Draco to continue with his story. Thankfully there were no more interruptions for a while._

It was something the three of us did often. I cherished it! They never disagreed with anything I said about myself. Crabbe and Goyle were my cronies, so to speak. They did what I told them to do when I told them to do it. Mostly I just used them as a scapegoat for my own mischief. When I would do something to get in trouble, one of them would take the fall. They considered it something a friend just does for another friend. I considered it stupidity, but it was stupidity that fit my needs.

In the middle of my explanation of why I would one day be greater than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Crabbe simply stated, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, Draco, me too. Would you mind finishing what you're saying in the Great Hall? Maybe with a giant stack of sandwiches in front of us?" Goyle added with a rumbling in his stomach.

"Oh, and a large cup of pumpkin juice and a big bowl of rice pudding flowing over the edges," Crabbe added. The two of them were sitting on the couch by the fire staring longingly at the door rubbing their stomachs and sighing blissfully.

"Yeah, rice pudding..." Goyle's voice trailed off.

Normally I would have been livid for being interrupted, but as my own stomach was beginning to speak to me I agreed. "Neither one of you had better forget where I was. I will be asking..." I spit at them with one of my finely developed malicious glares.

"N-No Draco, we won't forget," they replied in unison. I knew as soon as there was food in front of them they would both forget what we had been talking about. I still enjoyed making them stutter though.

As we approached the Great Hall we could hear a commotion erupting on the other side of the massive doors. Curious as to what could be the cause of it and wanting everyone to know that I had arrived, I burst through the doors. They both made a simultaneous crash as they slammed into the walls from the force of my thrust. Everyone turned to see who had made such a bold entrance. "What's going on in here?" I asked as I turned to Pansy Parkinson who had just rushed up to meet me.

"Not much really. Potter's gotten something everyone thinks is spectacular. The usual." A bored expression passed over her face as she animatedly rolled her eyes. I looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry Potter holding the new Nimbus model broom.

"Let me see that Potter," I spat as I crossed the room to get a closer look.

"Get your father to buy you your own Malfoy. Ooops, I forgot, he's locked up in Azkaban with the other mangy death eaters." I just glared at him, too stunned to make any kind of response.

"What's wrong Malfoy, Crookshanks got your tongue?" sarcasm seething from Weasley's voice as he asked.

"Sod off Weaselbee. I don't recall anyone dubbing you important enough to be part of this conversation." Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all came to stand behind me. They knew a confrontation was brewing and they never missed a chance to ruffle some Gryffindor feathers.

"Leave Ron alone."

"Ah, Granger, you finally decided to add your two cents in. Nobody wants to hear from a stupid, lowly mudblood. Go back to your books," I replied with a self-satisfied smirk on my face.

"That's it you self-righteous little prat. Nobody speaks to Hermione like that." Weasley pulled his wand from his pocket and readied himself to hit me with a spell. I wasn't too concerned about it, though. He was definitely the weakest spell caster of the trio, especially when he was flustered. He tried to say the words to a spell, I had no idea which one because none of the words sounded right. Nothing happened.

"Oh bloody hell, this thing is useless when I really need it." He threw his wand behind him and said, "We'll just have to settle this like men." Then the bleeding weasel charged at me.

"Petrificus Totalis!" I yelled waving my wand. Ron's feet froze instantly but the rest of him kept coming towards me. As he fell, his fist hit me square in the nose. The force of the impact threw me off balance and I collided with Pansy who was directly behind me. I vaguely heard Pansy's voice muffled behind me as my consciousness fought to control my senses. His knuckles had connected with the bridge of my nose in such a way that I swear I felt my brain hit the back of my head.

"Oi, get off **_Draco_**!" I had fallen on top of Pansey and had prevented her from moving her legs. By this time everyone was crowding around us pushing and shoving, even climbing on top of tables to get a better look.

"What in Godric Gryffindor's name is going on here?" Professor McGonagall had maneuvered the squirming mass of students away to stand directly in front of me. "Get up Mr. Malfoy. IMMEDIATLY! Somebody tell me the meaning of this." The room fell silent and all eyes turned to me expectantly.

I was still trying to figure out what had gone wrong with my spell when I said, "It was all Potter and his wretched friends Ms. McGonagall. I swear, really." I tried to put on my most honest, innocent face.

"Bollocks!" Weasley shouted, his face turning redder than his hair.

"That will be quite enough from you Mr. Weasley," McGonagall reprimanded him turning to me. "Really, Mr. Malfoy?" she said, eyebrows raised.

Oh bugger it, I thought, it wasn't innocent enough...

"You four, my office, NOW!" Potter, Granger, and I all began to follow.

"Mr. Weasley, I said NOW!"

"But Professor, I can't move. Draco froze my feet," he replied dejectedly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall glared at me.

"You see Profess-" I was cut off by Granger.

"Professor, Malfoy tried to start a fight. He said some things that were dreadfully awful about me and Ron tried to stop him. He did the Petrificus Totalis spell, horribly wrong I might add, and only froze Ron's feet."

"Why must I always deal with fighting between you four?" McGonagall sighed.

"I didn't do it wrong," I mumbled.

"_And I didn't do it wrong," Mr. Malfoy shot a deadly look at Ms. Granger._

"_Please, Draco, if you didn't do it wrong then why didn't you freeze all of him? You only froze his feet meaning you did it **wrong**!" Ms. Granger shot back._

_I began to wonder if maybe they hadn't spent entirely too much time together in this hospital. Mr. Malfoy, face turning a dreadful shade of purple, apparently decided he couldn't win this fight and continued with his story._

"Completely wrong," Granger stated. "It's pe-TRI-ficus to-TAL-is, and you move your wand like this. See, Petrificus Totalis!" she said as she swung her wand correctly. "It's all in the proper inflection. Oh my..." her voice trailed off as she stared in amusement.

She had just performed the spell properly on me as I had been checking to see if my nose was bleeding. She had frozen me with my finger just inside my left nostril. I thought I had felt that telltale tickle of blood trickling down my nasal passage so I had put my finger in my nose to check. My frozen stance looked as though I had been trying to dislodge one decidedly large bogey. The great hall exploded with guffawing laughter.

"Miss Granger, I'll thank you to leave well enough alone," Professor McGonagall shouted angrily, her face turning crimson! "Five points each from Gryffindor and twenty from Slytherin for starting this whole fiasco." After Professor McGonagall had reversed all the spells cast, she escorted us all to her office. I vowed to myself I would make that filthy mudblood, Granger, pay. She had begun something I was determined to finish.


End file.
